


Gradations of Warmth

by shinigami714



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron is a gentle giant, Angst, Falling In Love, Gap Filler, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: A collection of shorts including gap fillers and some of my headcanons from the show.Chapter 1: After revealing Naevia's location to Crixus, and the resulting fight, Nasir worries that Agron will not forgive him for betraying his trust. (set in s02e03)Chapter 2: Nasir is haunted by his short time spent in the mines.





	1. Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> My first Nagron fic! Just a short thing but yay, so happy to have something for this pairing. I have many more ideas in the works for this collection. I hope you guys enjoy.

__

* * *

“Agron! Please…,” Nasir gasped, as he ran through the villa quickly in an effort to catch Agron’s greater stride.  The man did not slow immediately, though his head turned just enough to catch sight of Nasir before he rounded a corner and disappeared into a private room.  Nasir followed him through the doorway with hesitant steps, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“I would have a word,” Nasir spoke, and finally Agron turned to look at him, his face a mask of indifference.  Still it was easy to tell that the anger from his fight with Spartacus and Crixus had not left him.  His jaw was clenched tight, his eyes narrowed slightly, and Nasir nearly recoiled as he felt the man’s gaze settle on his form.  Blood still ran from the wound upon his lip, and already the area around it looked bruised and sore.  Spartacus had hit him hard, and though it was perhaps well deserved, Nasir could not help but feel much of the blame. 

“I…,” Nasir started, his eyebrows clenching together as he struggled to find the right words.  What could he possible say?  Agron had trusted him to keep Naevia’s location a secret, and he had broken that trust and caused unrest among the men.  What reason did Agron have to trust him anymore?  “Apologies, I could not….,” Nasir trailed off, and he swallowed nervously, looking towards his feet with shame. 

“Why do you look so pained little man?  Are you not satisfied with your choice?” Agron sneered, and Nasir flinched at the coldly spoken words.  They hurt all the more because they were true.  A part of him couldn’t apologize for what he had done.  He stood by his decision.  Had it been Nasir in the same position, he would have wanted to know, he would have wanted to try and rescue his heart, no matter the cost.  Crixus deserved to have that choice. 

He felt his lip tremble and Agron shifted uneasily in response.  The anger left Agron’s form quickly, though he stayed silent, eyes firmly fixed on the stone wall ahead as he began to pace.  Nasir breathed in shakily and crossed his arms, his fingers tightening in the fabric twisted about his elbows tightly. Agron was like a wild animal.  Unpredictable…quick to lash out.  One wrong step and Nasir knew he would face a beast in man’s form.  But instead of shouting or storming off Agron stepped closer to him, hands braced upon his hips.

“Speak your mind,” Agron muttered lowly, and Nasir startled, not expecting him to want to listen.  He clenched his teeth together tightly, searching for the right words.  It was usually so easy for him.  He had so much practise, and yet in front of Agron, his mind was often blank.

“I…I do not wish to lose a friend.  There are few here who have treated me as you have.  Not as a body slave, but as a free man.  Worthy of fighting.  I fear I have done irreparable damage,” Nasir whispered.  He dreaded receiving confirmation of those words. 

There was something about Agron that drew him in, like a moth to a flame.  He wanted to be at his side, he wanted the other man’s respect, approval.  Habits ingrained in him over so many years searching for similar things beneath another name.  But had he still been a slave, he would not have spoken a single word to Crixus of Naevia.  That action had belonged to Nasir alone, not Tiberius, and though the words had caused a rift, it had also been liberating to speak them.  “I do not want you to hate me, and yet I find I cannot regret choice made.”

There was a long pause between them as Agron studied his face and the ground in equal measure.  A muscle in his jaw twitched and then he twisted his neck and pursed his lips before focusing somewhere just above Nasir’s head.

“A mere friend?” he asked, and Nasir frowned as he struggled for a moment to understand.  Agron looked somewhat tentative.  He avoided eye contact, but his shoulders were not so tense as before, and…was his skin reddening slightly just over his cheekbones?  It was!  It came to Nasir suddenly, and  his face flushed deeply as he realised that Agron held feelings for him of a more romantic nature.  His mouth fell open and he took in a quick breath of air, caught by surprise at such a turn of events. 

“If my interest is unwanted…,” Agron began, shifting on his feet impatiently.

“It’s not!” Nasir blurted.  And he felt the flush deepen, spreading down his neck when piercing eyes met his gaze. “I-I did not wish to assume you felt anything more for me than friendship.” No one the like of Agron had ever looked at him before as more than a piece of meat to be used for pleasure, and Nasir wondered briefly if there was little more to it than that.  Perhaps his body was desired, but not his heart.  He did not allow such thoughts to fester however, for Agron was not the sort to treat others as such.  He may have been a hardened man, a beast on the sands, with a bloodlust unlike any other, but he was not cruel.  If he had taken interest in Nasir then it was sincere.  And Nasir wanted more than anything to let himself have that.  

He blinked a few times, his eyes burning as he realised it was far too late for such things.  Hadn’t he already destroyed whatever possibility there was for love?  How could he expect Agron to trust him with his heart if he could not trust him with his secrets?  Nasir’s thoughts strayed, and he turned away, biting down hard on his lower lip to stop it from shaking.

“It matters not.  I have…ruined everything, betrayed your trust,” Nasir whispered.  He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, resigned to the loss of such a happy future.  He was not expecting Agron to approach him, or the gentle touch beneath his chin soon after.  As he turned his gaze upwards to meet the taller man’s Nasir was surprised to see a soft smile directed at him instead of the displeasure he was expecting.  Agron’s thumb shifted then to caress his lip, prying it gently from between his teeth, and Nasir felt a shiver run down his spine in response. 

“Your eyes are lighter now that you no longer carry with you deceit.  I should not have forced such a lie upon you. Apologies are mine,” Agron spoke lowly, with a tenderness in his eyes that was surprising for such a war driven man.  Agron brushed Nasir’s hair back behind his ear, and then both hands were about his neck.  It was barely a caress, as though he was unsure his touch was welcome at all, let alone in such a significant place.  Nasir found himself leaning into his large hand curiously.  It was the first time another man’s touch upon his skin had not felt like a burn.  Like a stain upon his soul.  It was comforting, and he wanted more of it.

He had dreamed of such a thing, once upon a time.  When he was just a boy, less resigned to playing the part of a loyal slave.  It was still difficult to break away from that mindset.  To remind himself he was free now.  Free to seek any man he wished, should he desire it.  And yet, none had captured his attention such as the giant of a man before him.  Nasir couldn’t help but let his gaze roam across Agron’s form, over his broad shoulders and down his chest to where his subligaria resided.  His thighs were muscular, his legs long, and Nasir wondered what it might be like to be astride them, or perhaps to be held up against a surface in such a strong man’s embrace.  He knew Agron’s touch would feel just as thrilling across the rest of his body.  His hands would be gentle, his actions eager, but with restraint.   He would no doubt bring Nasir pleasure, and be the first Nasir would share himself with absent command.  An experience long awaited.

Nasir looked back up with eager eyes, desire evident for all who looked to see. But there was only Agron, and his gaze heated as it met his, alight with a fire that promised to deliver all of those things and more. Agron’s breathing quickened, and his gaze followed the line of Nasir’s collar bone before rising back to meet dark irises. All too soon the caress was gone from his neck, and Agron had stepped away, attempting to compose himself with little success. 

“When we reach Vesuvius, we shall have time to explore this further,” Agron spoke, and that wide smile that Nasir was falling in love with spread across his face.  So quickly his demeanour morphed, and there was no sign of the angry frustration that had been apparent just minutes prior. “Come, there is much work to be done,” he added with a tilt of his head, and Nasir watched him go fondly. His lightened spirit lingered for only a moment before fading away, and Nasir felt his shoulders slump with yet another added weight.   He would not be going to Vesuvius.  Not yet. Nasir could only hope he would survive long enough to prove Agron’s words held truth.


	2. Smoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is haunted by his short time spent in the mines.

__

* * *

Nasir frowned as he bent to lift several throws into a stack.  He sighed and sat down, crossed his legs, then proceeded to inspect each with disinterest.  Patching blankets was not a difficult job, but he was not keen to do any work.  And everything was taking far longer than it should have.  Not only because he was still recovering from his wound.  Nasir’s thoughts wavered, returning to his time in the mines, over and over.  He dreamed of it at night, waking in cold sweats as he struggled to breathe atop his bedding.  Sometimes in those dreams they had not escaped, and he had instead been captured again.  A slave once more, forced to work his days away in the mines himself.

During his waking hours he was consumed just as much, though instead of nightmares it was his own doubts that haunted him.  Nasir frowned as he recalled the man that had questioned him, the man who had looked down upon even a slaver as lesser than he.  He’d been so afraid.  He couldn’t help but look towards his feet, avoid meeting his eyes.  Habits deeply ingrained from years of well-practised self-preservation.  He was sure that they would know, just by looking, and even still…

Nasir shivered.  It had been weeks since they had returned from the mines, since he’d taken a sword to the chest and nearly died.  The wound was nearly healed now, and so much had happened since that he should have found it easy not to dwell on such times. 

Why then, did it haunt him so? 

He wanted to forget.  Wanted to forever be parted from the world of slave and master.  Nasir did not understand how anyone could look upon another human and treat them as an object to use to sate their every desire.  Or as mere currency.  Something to exchange for profit.  It was disgusting.  For years he had been used to it, even grown to accept and feel grateful for it.  He had been blinded by his routine.  Happy that he held a place better even than other slaves in the Villa.  Thoughts that made him no better than a Dominus or slaver.  No wonder it had been so easy to take on that very role once more.  It was that discovery that disturbed him most of all.

“I cannot help but notice strain upon your face,” Agron spoke at his side, and Nasir startled and turned towards him with wide eyes. He had been so deep in thought he’d not noticed the large man’s approaching footfalls.  And Agron walked heavily at all times, like a beast charging into battle.  He was lucky they were safe for now, and not at risk of an enemy siege. Nasir would have been dead in seconds.  His fingers clenched in the blankets atop his lap and Agron knelt at his side, tugging them away.

“You are in pain, you should rest,” Agron insisted, brow furrowed as he tilted his head to eye the wrappings on Nasir’s torso.  There was no sign of bleeding of course.  The wound had long sealed.  But a myriad of bruises still adorned Nasir’s side, surrounding the tender, newly healed skin, and Agron’s fingers hesitantly hovered over the area as though afraid of causing more pain. 

“It is not my wound that ails me,” Nasir sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground.  He eyed the pile of blankets listlessly, and turned to the side when Agron sat down fully and leaned into his body.  It was a welcome comfort to have him so near and Nasir huddled into his warmth, letting himself rest for a moment.  Unfortunately it did little to distract his thoughts.  They sat in silence for just a few minutes before Agron’s agitation became increasingly visible.  Nasir nearly smiled when one of Agron’s legs began bobbing up and down impatiently.  He was terrible at sitting still.  He hated waiting almost as much as he hated the Romans. 

“Then what?” Agron asked finally, taking care not to sound too annoyed.  Nasir was grateful for his effort. 

“It is a silly thing,” Nasir commented.  He sighed heavily and tried to reach for the blankets once again but Agron grasped his arm and pushed the blankets further away before gripping his chin tightly.  It wasn’t harsh enough to cause pain or bruise, just strong enough that he could not escape meeting Agron’s gaze.

“Not so silly if it bothers you so,” Agron insisted. 

Nasir sucked in his lower lip and dropped his gaze slightly to linger on Agron’s jawline.  It was tense from worry, just as it had been when Agron found him in the woods.  Nasir had been half awake, barely cognisant of his surroundings at the time.  But he had recognized that strong chin.  Those pursed lips and his scraggly hair. But it was his eyes that really separated dream from reality.  Nasir could not help but look into them once more.  They were so intent, so vivid and unique in colour.  They revealed all of Agron’s inner thoughts, lighting up with his smiles, and darkening when he angered, and Nasir wondered what they saw in him.  Not for the first time he questioned how such a man had come to care for him.

“Acting as slaver has not sat well with me,” Nasir admitted.  There was no sense in hiding.

Agron eyed him for a moment, his eyebrows lowering as he thought on Nasir’s words. “You mean in the mines,” he said hesitantly, and Nasir nodded. Agron shifted next to him, clearly struggling to understand why he was upset. Nasir could feel his gaze, the way he stared at his face as though it might provide him with answers.  And perhaps on another day it would have, but Agron did not excel at interpreting human emotions at the best of times.  “Mira has spoke highly of your role in rescuing Naevia, as has Spartacus,” he finally uttered, and Nasir knew he was merely trying to encourage Nasir to speak further on the matter, so that he might be able to help.

“I do not wish to portray such role, not even as act.  It…pains me.  And I…I cannot let memory escape,” Nasir elaborated.  He started shaking slightly as he recalled it all once more, the suffocating feeling of being amongst such people, watching so many suffer while pretending not to care. “I fear how easily words came to my lips.”

The touch to his cheek made him flinch in surprise, but he settled quickly and Agron tried again, brushing back a few stray hairs behind his ear. “Did it come easy?” Agron asked doubtfully.  Nasir turned towards him, faltering at the question.  He opened his mouth to argue but Agron cut him off before he had the chance. “Did it truly? Or has each word spoken caused you greater suffering? You did only what had to be done.  For Naevia.  If not for you, she would still suffer in mines.”

It was true of course.  Without his performance they would not have been able to rescue her.  Mira would not have had time to find the maps.  But that did not make him feel any less guilt over his actions. “You were not there.  You did not hear me,” Nasir insisted, and he leaned forward to return to his work, hiding his wince from the other man.  This time Agron moved to kneel before him, putting his body between Nasir and the offending pieces of fabric.  He grabbed Nasir’s hands and forced him to meet his gaze head on.

“I did not need to be to know,” Agron growled.  The words came out harsh and louder than intended. Agron turned his head to the side and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he continued. “You have a kind heart, and a gentle soul.  I can see it in your eyes.  You could not even keep a lie when it came between a man practically a stranger and his heart.”

Nasir blinked at him, unsure how to respond.  Agron’s face srunched up slightly in annoyance at the continued silence.  He looked as though he wanted to say more, and when the words failed to come he leaned forward to kiss Nasir instead.  It was overwhelmingly sweet, just a gentle lasting touch of lips.  And yet it left Nasir breathless. He felt a rush of some strange emotion inside him, and his heart rate sped up just in time for Agron to pull away.  His skin heated as Agron stared at him, eyes lighting up with his smile.

How had Nasir attracted this man?  How had he been so lucky to be desired by such a person?  It would never cease to surprise him. Nasir was still recovering from the kiss when Agron pressed their brows together.  The touch to his skin warmed him further, and Nasir couldn’t help but smile slightly.  He hadn’t noticed the tension in his body until that moment, and his shoulders relaxed as he leaned into the other man for support.  Agron was a greater comfort than any blanket might ever hope to be. 

“It has been much time since then and still it bothers you so. That fact alone speaks to your character,” Agron muttered against his skin and any remaining doubts fled from Nasir’s mind.  Agron was right.  He had been silly to worry so much at all.  Nasir was no slaver, and no slave.  His place was among these free men and women. It was strange to him that he could have ever felt his position beside his Dominus was worth more than his freedom.  That when given a real choice, he would choose to enslave others instead of set them free.  Had he been able, Nasir knew he would have cut the chains on each and every one of the men and women inside those mines.

Nasir breathed in deeply, inhaling the spicy scent that clung to Agron’s form.  It was a mixture of sweat and blood, the tang that came only from hours of hard work beneath the sun.  And though it was perhaps a foul smell to those of higher stature, he would not have replaced it for all of the scented oils within any master’s Villa.

This moment was precious.  Possessing the ability to choose who to love, who to hold and touch.  Who to fight alongside.  Having time to just sit and enjoy the world around him.  Not living in fear of punishment. Time to…kiss.  Nasir would be eternally grateful for all of it.

“Gratitude, Agron.  For…all you have done for me,” Nasir whispered.  He felt the other man squeeze his hands gently and then Agron kissed his forehead with utmost care.  Nasir’s eyes drifted shut and he let himself rest finally, just for a moment.  Agron’s hands drifted up Nasir’s arms, his fingers dragging across Nasir’s skin in unplanned patterns.  He shivered, but not out of discomfort, and sighed as those hands came to rest around the back of his neck.  As Agron began to gently massage his nape Nasir couldn’t help but let out a tiny satisfied groan, and he heard the other man chuckle against his temple.  One of Agron’s thumbs flicked against Nasir’s ear, and then he paused and pulled away just enough to study Nasir’s face.

“You no longer wear your trinket,” Agron commented, fiddling with Nasir’s naked earlobe attentively.

“Mark of Dominus, no longer required,” Nasir said.  His smile broadened when Agron flashed his toothy grin at him.  His entire being transformed when he smiled like that.  Like he was the sun himself, shining down upon Nasir and casting him in his warmth.   When Agron leaned in again they kissed more deeply than before.  It was gentle still, but much more insistent.  Desperate almost.  As though Agron could not quite get as close as he desired.  He tilted Nasir’s head back just slightly and folded himself over Nasir’s body, completely surrounding him with his form.  Their tongues touched and Nasir gasped, and when Nasir stretched upwards to press closer in return he let out a groan of a different kind. Nasir fell back, gripping his sore side with a grimace.  He had nearly forgotten about the tender skin beneath his bandages.

Agron glared at him accusingly, his hands already searching for any sign of further harm. “You said wound no longer ailed you,” he hissed, and after a brief struggle he convinced Nasir to lie down so he could tend to him.  The skin wasn’t torn, but Agron still frowned at the bruising, as though doing so might scare the flesh into healing faster.  He muttered a few curses, and chastised Nasir as he rubbed some herbs into the scar tissue.  Nasir flinched only occasionally, each time wilting beneath the other man’s heated stares.  Perhaps it still hurt…just a bit, though Agron had cured his deepest wounds.  Ones for which no amount of salve would lend him aid.  The next time Agron glared at him Nasir grinned happily regardless.  He giggled at the instant change that occurred upon his giant’s face.  The way Agron went from angry to annoyed, then confused, before finally landing on an emotion that could not quite be named.  It was a look he reserved only for Nasir. 

Agron’s nostrils flared and he leaned in, his intent clear long before their lips connected.  They kissed slowly, each press of lips lingering for just a touch longer than expected.  Every kiss felt like it held importance, a hidden meaning, like little gifts delivered with care. 

Gifts Nasir happily accepted.   

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here!](www.shinigami714.tumblr.com)


End file.
